


Under-Covers Operation

by chatcolat



Series: Beach Boys [3]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatcolat/pseuds/chatcolat
Summary: Jokaste has a lot more up her sleeves than scoring an Akielos sugar daddy.





	Under-Covers Operation

**Author's Note:**

> I love femme fatales maybe a little too much and can't stand bland female characters. So since Damen's view of Jokaste in the main fic is very... one sided, here's what's actually going on.

Jokaste sat in the office chair, leaning back thoughtfully as she regarded the box on the desk in front of her. It had just been delivered by Damianos, the poor little brother of her current target – the unfortunate collateral damage in a scheme beyond his comprehension. It was better this way, though. After two years with the man, she could safely say he was guilty of no more than recreational marijuana use and public drunkenness at beach parties. Jokaste had been in this business longer than she cared to admit and never had she seen records so squeaky-clean as these Ios surfer boys. He would be safer the further away from his brother he was, Jokaste told herself at night.

 

It wasn’t the box itself that presented a problem, but what it represented. Labeled innocuously enough as coming from a sex toy supply store (Kyrina really thought she was funny), but the contents were undoubtedly part of phase two. Reconnaissance was over. Kastor Akielos was definitely a guilty motherfucker – extortion, human trafficking, and embezzlement just to name a few – but how deep did this trail go? Was the whole Akielos fortune corrupt, or was Kastor working for someone else?

 

Jokaste grabbed a letter opener shaped like a Greek xiphos and split the tape open. Phase two meant life was going to get more complicated. Dangerous even. The sort of mission a much smaller Jokaste had dreamed of when she applied for the FBI’s young agent program; the sort of mission a much wiser Jokaste knew could be fatal. The kind of mission, Kyrina’s note reminded her, that could fast track her career.

 

It had been going on for more than a decade by all accounts – a series of illegal activities based in Southern California ranging from drug running to murders. Somehow, Jokaste’s new husband Kastor was involved. In addition to dinner parties and rendezvous with important law makers and business men, he met with cartels and at least two men on the FBI’s wanted list of human traffickers. There were growing signs that he had a literal skeleton in a figurative closet as well. All together, there was more than enough to send him away for the rest of his miserable life, but a year with the man had revealed that Kastor was no where near clever enough to be running this operation.

 

Jokaste pulled cameras, microphones, tracking chips, and more, all in different forms, from the box. As a joke, Kyrina had thrown in a vibrator with a yellow post-it note saying _for when you’re thinking of me._ Jokaste rolled her eyes and tucked it in her back pocket for later. For now, she set about bugging the entire office, including physically disassembling the spines of Kastor’s day planner and the book of poems he always carried around with him. She carefully embedded both a tracking chip and sound transmitter into the binding before carefully resealing the covers. They would need a bit to dry, but Kastor’s typical schedule left him either working out or lounging at home for the next four hours. Jokaste was more than able to distract him if more time was needed.

 

The dining room was next. Kastor frequently had guests over for a number of activities, so the spare bedroom where he brought his lady friends, the pool and sauna, and the billiards room were all bugged as well. These rooms had all been equipped with standard surveillance tech before, but these would transmit directly to Kyrina’s team in San Diego for immediate processing.

 

When the work was finally done, she tossed the box in the fire pit outside and lit it up. Then she called Kyrina.

 

“Hey girl!” Kyrina greeted in her fake San Diego accent. Just in case the phone was being tapped, they spoke in code. “Did you get my little joke?” _Are we live?_

 

Jokaste laughed playfully, a housewife to an old friend. “I just did. You haven’t changed a bit since school.” _Duh._

 

“Aw, come on now. Anyways. Are you still planning a trip next month? Some of the girls wanted to get together in LA.” _Is the target still coming to Los Angeles?_

 

“Oh my god, of course!” _Meeting is still a go._ Jokaste flipped through her own planner, the one she pretended was private and left in easily accessible places for Kastor to find when he was getting paranoid. “I think Kassie and I are going to be in town on the third. There’s this huge surfing competition here in Ios and he wants to watch or something.” _Possible activity at surfing event._

 

“Oh? Is it a big event?” _Do you need backup?_

“Huge, apparently. But also sounds boring as hell. I got enough surfing to last a life time when I dated his brother,” Jokaste laughed. _I shouldn’t, but possible vulnerable targets._

 

“Tell me about it. You remember that guy I dated when I lived in Hawaii?” _Remember the case in Hawaii?_

“Ugh. I still can’t believe you put up with that. But I guess if the sex is good.” _I’m fine, but keep a team on standby._

 

“No more bad boyfriends. I say let us meet your boy in LA. We need to make sure he’s worthy enough.” _Ok, ok. We’ll plan for pickup in LA._

“Oh, I know you’ll love him! I’ll see when he’s free and arrange something with you.”

Jokaste hung up. She had a month to find Kastor’s boss, that was the time limit Kyrina was giving her. Either she found him by LA, or they would arrest him at the hotel.

 

She took a deep breath and looked at herself in a hallway mirror. Her roots were starting to show again, faint dark edges underneath all that blonde. She made a note in her planner to visit the salon later that week and went upstairs to take a long bath before Kastor got home from the gym.

**Author's Note:**

> Why oh why does this AU keep becoming more an more complicated? I just want everyone to be living their best lives and now there's two published side stories and a handful of unpublished ones on my computer... Make it stop. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr because I'm always lonely: chatcolat.tumblr.com


End file.
